The Unusual Veela - Rewrite
by Duke157
Summary: Hermione has to break up with Ron because she is a Veela and he is not her mate. But there is something unusual about her. Rated M for sexual implications, innuendo and scenes. [REWRITE of first 4 chapters, continues from there]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 597**

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO US?! HOW?!" He roared as I pleaded him with my hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

"Ron… please listen to me…"

He knocked my tiny hands aside with his relatively gigantic ones. "NO! What did I ever do wrong? I never cheated on you, I never did anything to make you sad; what could possibly make you want to break up with me?"

"Ron. It could never work out." I say with a defeated sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I found out that I am a Veela; and you're not my mate…"

"Oh." Ron went silent, which started to worry me because he's not known for being on the quieter side.

"Are you sure, Mione?" He asked after a few moments of introspection.

"Absolutely." I answered as earnestly as I could.

"Really? Because I am not attracted to you the way I was to those Beauxbatons girls in 4th year."

"That's the problem, Ron! I'm not a regular Veela." I was hoping that he wouldn't question it and I could talk this next part out with him at a later date. Looks like that wasn't to be.

"What do you mean?"

Involuntarily, I everted my eyes. "My mate… is a woman."

"No. Now I know you're lying. That can't possibly be true." He started backing away from me.

"Ron."

"NO! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU CANNOT BE A FUCKING DYKE! YO-"

I've had enough of this. I ran up to him, grabbed his shoulders as tightly as I could, and pushed him into the wall behind him so he would turn silent.

"Ron, I know it is a bit much to wrap your head around. Believe me, _I know_. But please try to understand; I did all the tests I could – I checked my ancestry, performed all the identification spells, I even took several trips to St. Mungo's to get medically checked." I took a few steps back to release him from my grasp.

"W-What did they say?"

"They said that I'm a Veela, who's a lesbian. That means my Veela gene will try and attract all the women around in order to find my mate; it was even confirmed by the healer when she tried to push me up against a wall and kiss me."

"Oh."

"It seems all those years without much sexual activity has left that gene quite repressed, so now it has gone into overdrive. I can barely make it to the library and back without at least three women throwing themselves at me; and they don't even have to be bisexual, let alone lesbian, it works with any woman."

My ex-boyfriend and hopefully, still best friend sat down in absolute silence. I knew he would be the hardest to convince, just because he loved me the most. But it had to be done.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I love you, but I cannot love you the way we both desperately want me to. Take some time, go out, and find someone else. Find someone who is much worthier of your love. I know it might not seem that way right now, but I'm sure you'll find her someday; I only know one thing, that girl of your dreams is not me. I'm sorry."

I gave him one last hug and walked out the room. He'll come around, at least according to Harry's belief; I do not know how much I can believe him. The best I could do now is hope, while I search for my _female_ mate before I turn twenty-one and die a lonely painful Veela death.

* * *

 **The first four chapters (Prologue and three after that) are grammar and sentence structure improved rewrites of the other story. From the fifth onwards, it is the regular story continuation.**

 **Sorry and thanks.**


	2. Los Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 734**

* * *

Ugh, this Veela predicament is turning out to be extremely annoying; and it isn't just owed to the legion of women that repeatedly chase after me every time I set foot outside of my house. Although I have found it is quite useful to find a partner when I'm feeling horny.

But that's exactly the root of the problem, I'm _always_ horny. I can barely focus on anything else when I go into my primal heat.

Take yesterday's lunch, for instance. I was standing at the front of the queue at McDonald's, about to place my order to this lovely cashier just minding her own business, when the Veela in me decided to have some fun. It let loose a burst of my pheromones, affecting nearly every female in the building. Instantly, the cashier dropped the change the person in front of me handed to her, reached across the counter and pulled me in for a tight kiss. I'm sure the woman standing behind me started groping my ass until her boyfriend forcefully dragged her away from me.

And the worst part was that I fucking enjoyed it – I was so aroused by the whole situation that one could squeeze a bucket full of my juices out of those panties.

If it was a person, I would fucking _Avada_ my Veela gene out of my body.

It even forced me to take a vacation from my tutorship to become a transfiguration professor because the multitude of confessions from Hogwarts' female population was getting out of hand. Professor McGonagall could barely keep herself safe from my charm, it was hardly any wonder why a hoard of untrained sixth years could.

Now I am in Los Angeles, searching for my mate; because I know that is the only way I can control this. Potions can only do so much; they are definitely not the long term solution to my problem.

But why Los Angeles in particular, well – A few weeks ago, Ginny had just returned from a trip to Los Angeles for a Quidditch match. She is currently the substitute seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and had to play an exhibition game against the Los Angeles home team. But when she came back, I could smell my mate on her. I wouldn't be able to explain how I know, it's just a feeling that is difficult to put in words, to say the least.

I checked if it was any of the Harpies who could be my mate, especially since most of them favored the fairer sex just like me. Some of the girls, I just gave a sniff, while others I spent the night and performed a much more… detailed examination. Those were a fun couple of nights.

Ultimately, they all smelled the same. Just traces of my mate's scent, but none of them was the one I was looking for.

So, the only logical conclusion was that my mate was in Los Angeles. Quickly, I packed my bag, grabbed a portkey and made my way here.

The second I was thrown out of that portkey, I knew she was here in this very city; and I had to find her if I wanted my normal life again. But in this rush to get my old life back, I forgot one crucial detail. The closer I got to my mate, the more restless the Veela part of me became. That meant I got ridiculously horny and released A LOT more pheromones.

That brings me to my current predicament – in bed with a complete stranger, who is currently stroking my hair lovingly while whispering _'I love you Hermione'_ repeatedly in my ear, while I pretend to be asleep. I don't even know her name, for fuck's sake.

After about an hour or two of caressing, kissing, nibbling, and fucking, she finally decided to take a bath. Of course, she offered to take me with her, but I managed to persuade her to leave me out of it. I quickly took a pen and a piece of paper, wrote her a long apology, gathered my stuff, and bolted from the hotel room. It was only after I apparated home that I realized I forgot my favorite panties at the hotel.

I couldn't bring myself to go back for them.

Fuck, I really need to find my future wife quickly. Where could she be in this humongous city?

* * *

 **Since I could get the next chapter up, I decided to do so. Let's see how the rewrites of the next two go.**


	3. Jenny

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1135**

* * *

With the hope of making some progress in my career, I decided to head to the library after taking all the necessary precautions – I stuffed enough suppressant potion in my bag to last a fortnight; ingesting some of it before I left from home for good measure, spent the entire night prior having multiple bouts of explosive sex with at least three different women, and even got myself off with my fingers at least five times this morning. The Veela gene better not distract me from my work.

For the first half of the day, life was actually pretty good. I mean yes, I still had to set up a pretty strong muggle repellent charm and drink more than a third of the suppressant in little supplements as the hours passed; but still, it was nice to see that my hard work from the night before paid off – I had managed to get through most of the research material Professor McGonagall had sent me, and even had time to read up on some muggle and magical teaching guides on how to deal with younger children.

Now, I leaned back in my desk chair completely sated, after a scrumptious homemade meal, and a quick trip to the rest room with my trusty vibe. Just as I was about to dive into the next volume of ' _Transfiguration through the_ _Ages',_ my peace and quiet was disturbed by a soft female voice.

"Hi."

I turned around in chair to find a beautiful woman with blonde hair standing across from me. I didn't know who she was, but I can guess quite easily why she was here – This is not going to end well.

"Ugh. Not again." I groaned.

"Oh god, what did I do? Did I breathe? Did I exist? Or did I set off your Veela gene?" Mockingly, the girl raised a hand to her mouth.

"Wha-" Alarmed, I reached for my wand – my war instinct kicking in before reason. But before I could take it out of my pocket, the woman placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Relax, there is no need for any wands or violence; I come in peace."

"How did you?" I questioned.

"I felt the same pull to you that I feel towards any guy when I'm horny – A carnal desire to satisfy my lust, but no love whatsoever."

"That means you…" I trailed off as I realized how that sentence ended.

"A Veela searching for her mate. Hi, I'm Jenny." She held her hand out, gesturing for friendly handshake.

After a moment of introspection, I grasped her long, deft fingers in my own and shook her hand. "I'm Hermione."

Her smile brightened. "Pleasure to meet you Hermione. May I?" She waved at the chair in front of me; I motioned for her to sit.

"Thank You. Now, before we go any further, I have a question, if you don't mind humoring me."

Here we go. "Sure, go on."

"Why am I attracted to you? Shouldn't only males be attracted to you?"

"My mate is a female. So, my Veela gene tries to attract females to check if they're my mate." I recited the words like I've been learning them from birth, when in reality, it had only been a few months. But enough people have asked me this question that I have memorized exactly what to say in response.

"Oh, and why is your attraction so strong?"

"Uhh… For most of my days in school, I was kind of a… prude, for the lack of a better term. And now, that has come back to bite me in the ass."

That elicited a light chuckle from my blonde-haired companion. "And are you a prude now?"

"Merlin no! I can't go a single night without sex. If for some reason I don't, then I'd wake up to a swarm of women in front of my door the next morning. That actually happened once, back when I was still in London. I chose _not_ to take any chances with my Veela gene after that nightmare."

Jenny started chuckling even louder, forgetting that we're in a Library. The cute twenty-something old librarian peeked out from behind one of the bookshelves and gave Jenny a stern look to shut her up. But the blonde started laughing once again when the nerdy glasses girl turned to me and gave me a saucy smile and a pitiable attempt at a wink – something I don't think she's used to giving anyone.

"Wow, it really is true. My Veela can barely attract some one standing ten feet away, and I have to concentrate pretty hard to get them to fall for me. You didn't have to do anything." Jenny turned to me incredulously, a playful smile still plastered across her face.

"Oh, that is not all, I'm on suppressants right now." Although I'm not usually one for bragging about my accomplishments to random strangers, I felt that I deserved it for the boatload of trouble it's been giving me all morning.

"WHAT?" Jenny shouted. I motioned for her to lower her volume; keeping an eye on nearby bookshelves for what was going to be my partner in bed for the night. The girl did poke her head out to silence Jenny, but instantly bolted back behind the bookshelf with a bright red blush when she realized she had been caught. A nerdy shy first-timer would be good for me after so many explosive bouts of sex the previous night; perhaps afterwards, she'll be able to hold an intellectual conversation as well.

"Wow, you really suppressed that gene all your life. Wait, didn't you say you were in London. That means you must've gone to Hogwarts. Were you involved in the war?"

"Umm…" This was something new.

"Also, didn't you say your name was Hermione? Wait, you aren't… you can't be the Golden Girl… Hermione Granger. Are you?"

"Uhh… I am." I really had no reason to lie to her, especially when there was such incriminating evidence against me in the form of the worldwide release of the new _'Hogwarts: A History'_ on my table, with pictures from the war.

"Wow, so that's why your gene is so suppressed, no wonder. Now I definitely know what you need. You need to get yourself out there and find that mate of yours. I'll be ready to help if you'll do the same for me."

There was always the issue of security, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. A few moments into our conversation, I could feel her Veela gene emanating from her, and that's what ultimately convinced me to believe her.

"Sure." I smiled.

Now I just had to pick up my books and go collect my blushing paramour from behind the bookshelf.

* * *

 **Tomorrow, I'll upload the next chapter and the new chapter day after.**


	4. Of Bars and Makeup

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 875**

* * *

"Jenny, I don't want to go. Please let me stay home." I pleaded her as she pulled a black one-piece dress over my black and red lace underwear – another thing that was forced upon me by my new partner in suffering.

Just as she slid the constricting dress into place, Jenny lurched onto me until her face was mere inches away from mine, before she gathered her senses and pulled away to a safe distance.

"You really shouldn't burst out like that – it releases a ton of pheromones; to the point that it even affects me, a straight Veela. You look sexy enough in that dress without your Veela gene intervening." Jenny wiped the sweat off her brow. This isn't the first time she had been affected by my Veela attraction; I have to learn how to keep my emotions under control.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"And no, you are going out tonight – that is indisputable, and there is nothing you can do to alter my mind about that. I do _not_ want you sleeping with my roommate for the third night in a row." Jenny gave me quick once over, possibly deciding how she wanted to torture me next.

"But she's right here, and I don't have to wear a dress with those awful heels. Afterwards, I can also get some studying done. See, it's beneficial to me at all levels."

Jenny didn't bother answering me this time. Instead, she grabbed her red lipstick and proceed to decorate my lips with it. I sighed defeatedly; my fate for the night had been sealed.

After an excruciating hour-long session in the torture dungeon called Jenny's bedroom, we were finally done. And it pains me to admit, she actually did a good job with my makeup. Lara, the aforementioned roommate instantly bolted across the room to kiss me when she laid her eyes on my mildly dolled up face.

But before she could get to me, Jenny managed to stop her. I think she just wanted to stop Lara from ruining my makeup, after she had spent so much time on it. I was rendered useless because of those infernal heels.

"Lara, no. She's going out for the night while you stay home and do something else. And don't try to tell me you two are in love. She clearly isn't, whereas you are getting affected by her rampant Veela gene. You are straight and have a boyfriend, for fuck's sake!" Lara pouted, before she turned walked back into her room. Along the way, I noticed that she wiggled her ass more than she usually does.

Oh, I'm definitely coming back for this one.

"Come on, Hermione." The blonde dragged me out of the house as Lara gave me a saucy wink just before she disappeared into her room.

We apparated to a rather classy partial gay bar called Bar Mattachine in Downtown LA. It was one of those places where everyone on the sexual spectrum was allowed inside, including the straight ones. So we have visited the place on many an occasion over the past month or so that we've known each other.

"I think the bartender is quite interested in you." I pointed out as I took another sip from my glass of sangria. I was holding back on the liquor because I intend to spend the night with most, if not all of my senses intact - thank you very much.

"Yeah, I'm relieved my Veela is still working. It hasn't been very active for the past week." Jenny, on the other hand, was on her fourth glass of vodka; I think the lack of activity was starting to worry her.

"Do you think it's possible that your mate moved away from here?" I ask.

"That is a possibility, but I hope he's just on a trip out of town or something. I'd hate to move out of LA, especially now that I have the perfect wing woman. Anyway, do you think you can lure that chick away from him? She's way too interested in him for my liking." Jenny nodded at one of the girls sitting beside the bartender in question.

"On it." I took another sip from my drink and crossed over to the bar. The bartender was being held up by an Asian girl in her early twenties, possibly just out of college. She had jet black hair like most Asians, but it was interspersed with streaks of red. She was wearing a navy blue reflective top with a short black skirt that extended just beyond her soft posterior.

"Hey." I tapped on her shoulder.

As soon as she turned around, I lightly grazed her lips with my own, holding them in place as she started to respond. The bartender appeared to be waiting for her to push me away, but I knew my Veela gene had worked its magic.

"Hey…" The girl sighed dreamily as we parted from the kiss.

I turned to the bartender and pointed out Jenny sitting at the other end of the bar. I turned to a blissful Jenny, gave her a smile to assure her that our plan had worked, and then proceeded to escort my paramour on a tour of the club bathroom.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up tomorrow at about the same time. Stay tuned.**

 **Also, I think I can get a few more chapters out this week, though tomorrow and day after I also have to submit something for a contest on TGS, so I probably will work on that as well.**


	5. Euphoric Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 720**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 226\. (genre) Humor

* * *

I woke up feeling positively euphoric – the sun streaming in from between the pale yellow curtains illuminated the room and the two other women in the bed just enough to be considered perfect, the sweet scent of pancakes and honey wafting in from the kitchen brought a smile to my face and a peace to my stomach, and even my painfully unruly hair decided that it was too good of a morning to spoil and allowed me to have what Ginny would describe as the perfect 'sexy bedhead'.

With an elated smile on my face, I grabbed a bath robe from the bathroom and followed my nose to the source of the sweet aroma; which astonishingly led me to the living room balcony.

I didn't have time to feel surprised by this as I was ambushed from behind by the naked torso of Lara – Jenny's roommate.

"Lara, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?" I asked.

"Did you forget already, or were you just too drunk?" She extended her hand up to my face and started tracing the outline of my chin with her index finger.

When she saw my clueless face, she giggled loudly. "I'm here because you called me, silly. You and the Asian chick called me up late last night saying you needed some lessons and asked if I was interested in a lesbian threesome. You didn't have to ask me twice to convince me for that."

As she narrated the event, my memories started flowing back into the forefront of my brain – after a quickie in the club bathroom, the girl insisted on going home with me. She took us back to her place as it was nearby, and there we started raiding her liquor cabinet. After nearly an hour or so of drinking and fooling around, the Asian chick said she wanted to learn how sexy a woman's body could be, and I think my teacher mode clicked in because I replied that I could show her, but only if I had another body to perform that demonstration on; that's when we decided to call Lara to help us out.

Merlin's balls, I'm hopeless.

"You still haven't answered why you're naked." I pressed on, but before she could answer, another body ambushed the two of us from behind.

"Because then we can hug you all we want, and you wouldn't have an option but to let us." The Asian chick replied, her hands making their way around Lara and I's waist.

"Oh… y-you're naked too… uhh…" I stuttered.

"You two still haven't learned my name, have you?" She replied accusatively.

I turned my head away in embarrassment; this was not how I envisioned myself treating the girls I have sex with – shame on you, Granger.

"It's Sam, short for Samantha. Make sure you remember it this time."

"Okay. Now should we head back inside? The smell of those amazing pancakes is making me crave some for myself." Slowly, I started backing off into the living room, making sure that both women's private places were hidden behind the puffy robe.

"What pancake smell?" Lara asked.

"The one from outside, don't you girls smell it?" I stared at the girls questioningly – what were they talking about, the smell is so strong.

"No, I don't smell any pancakes either." Sam replied. "All I can smell is the dumpster truck." She nodded at the foul-smelling vehicle on the street below.

I had a sudden moment of realization – the dumpster truck smelled like my favorite pancakes, I wasn't hungover like I was supposed to be, the sky wasn't as bright and cheery as the light in the bedroom made it seem, the world was perfect when it wasn't supposed to be – my mate was somewhere nearby. I know I didn't yet find her, but the world was drawing me to my utopia, teasing me with a taste of this heaven I so desperately crave.

Frantically, I grabbed my clothes and started to change into them; if my mate was here then I _need_ to go, now.

"Where are you going?" The girls questioned.

"Out. I'll be back in a while." Kicking my heels aside, I slipped my feet into a pair of sandals, which were conveniently about the right size, and then bolted out of the apartment.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be out soon, possibly in 2-3 days.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this and the rewrite in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	6. In Pursuit of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 996**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 201\. (feeling) Excited

* * *

I raced down the street as the girls called out to me from the balcony above, but I paid them no heed – there were far more important things at stake. I ran as fast as my small feet would take me, cursing my lack of non-coital stamina along the way – the Veela gene directing me to my mate.

Part of me felt excited at the prospect of meeting my mate, only some of that coming from the Veela; another part of me felt terrified about who it might be – Is she a witch or a muggle? Is she much older than me? Do I know her?

Another part of me felt relieved; this entire clusterfuck will finally come to an end and I will be released from my lust-filled prison.

I felt myself getting closer to her as I ran by the local park, the feeling only increasing in intensity with every other step. She isn't in a hurry to reach where she intends to go. She was walking away from me though, the intensity decreased when I had to stop to cross the street.

It would be much easier if she could feel what I feel in this moment – this unstoppable urge to close the gap between us to as little as possible. Unfortunately, she wouldn't feel anything for me until I kiss her; the responsibility falls on my shoulders to find and kiss her as soon as possible.

And I probably would've done that already if she hadn't hidden herself away in one of the largest cities in the world, nearly halfway across the globe from where I lived. I was really lucky that the Harpies decided to play a game in Los Angeles.

As I ran past a florist, I considered buying a bouquet to profess my undying love to her. Luckily, my human side intervened and made me recall that such behavior would raise several red flags to someone on the receiving end. I chided myself for even considering such an outrageous idea.

Suddenly, I felt a huge loss in the feeling – the calm euphoria from just a minute ago now morphing back into a regular old Saturday morning. I started to panic – what the fuck happened to her? Is she alright?

I quickened my pace, now relying on the remnants of her smell on area around me. It seems she had been walking down this very street just mere minutes ago, because her fragrance had never been this strong. I rounded the corner to an alleyway, wand at the ready, mentally listing the worst-case scenarios, and calculating my reactions to each of them.

Instead, I was rewarded with a dead end. It took me less than a second to realize the probable cause for this, now that my mind wasn't clouded with an uncontrollable lust.

So, my mate is a witch – that's somewhat uplifting. I wouldn't have to go through the whole _'magic exists, and I'm a part-creature who's bonded to one person for life and if I don't have her, I'll die'_ conversation I had with my parents when I restored their memories after the war.

Deciding to do some more investigation, I followed the diminishing smell to try to find any place she might've stopped at along the way. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any such place before the smell had diminished to such an extent that it blended in with the usual smell that Los Angeles gave me. With nothing else to go on, I found another empty alleyway and Apparated back to Sam's home, just barely remembering to Apparate outside her home as she is a muggle.

* * *

I pushed past the unlocked front door and found myself face to face with a sight I did not expect to see – Lara had her face buried between Sam's thighs, while the Asian girl twitched and spasmed with the onslaught of the sensations she was feeling. For the most part, Lara was not a lesbian when she wasn't under the spell of my Veela gene, and Sam was straight until Jenny decided she was into the bartender. So, I expected them to drift back to sleep or do something else until I came back.

In fact, they didn't even realize I was back until Sam had finished riding her orgasm against Lara's tongue.

"Oh, Hermione, you're back." Lara exclaimed.

"Lara, what happened to Daryl? With me it's a different story, but aren't you cheating on him if you have sex with Sam?" I asked.

"Why is different for her?" Sam questioned Lara softly.

"I'll tell you some other time." Lara answered back with a small peck on Sam's lips. "As for Daryl, I broke up with him ten minutes ago."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I felt more for Sam than I ever did for Daryl in the past four months that I've been with him. Sam lent me her phone and I broke it off with him."

"You broke up with him, on the phone! Lara, don't treat him like that, he didn't do anything wrong!" I replied, louder than I intended.

"I know… but our relationship has been on the rocks lately. It wasn't what it initially was when we first got together. Don't get me wrong, he's still a pretty nice guy, but…" she trailed off.

With a roll of my eyes, I turned to the other participant in the unforeseen incident. "What about you?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend, even if I was straight before last night."

"I find that very hard to believe." Lara muttered.

"Aww… Thank you Lara." The pair fell back into another kiss, while I stood by the door, still a little surprised by this development.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Lara asked as the pair turned to face me.

After a light pause, I asked. "Is that really alright? Aren't you two exclusive now?"

"You're still an exception, Hermione." Sam confirmed.

Slowly, I pulled off my dress to join them.

* * *

 **kpop1392as - Yes, they are related to Lara and Sam from Tomb Raider (2013), but I am merely referencing the names and not trying to include their characters as they are from the game. As you might know, I am rewriting this. When I read the original, I realized that I had mentioned Jenny's roommate's name as Lara and the chick from the bar was Asian. So I decided to mix the two together even though this was purely coincidental as I do not recall planning this. A nice little Easter egg.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate those.**


	7. Jogging

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 591**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 590\. (word) Typical

* * *

"That must incredibly frustrating, to have missed her by mere minutes." Jenny exclaimed as she tied the laces of her running shoes. The two of us decided that we must improve our fitness from its pitiable state – neither of us being adept athletes in any sense of the word. And this decision was not influenced in any way by my pathetic lack of stamina from the other day.

Okay, maybe it was influenced a little.

"I suppose so. If not anything else, I learned something new about her; that does account for something in my quest to find her." I replied.

"That's so typical of you." Jenny shook her head with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" I asked perplexedly.

"Your unbridled optimism – it's one of your plus points."

"Oh Merlin, are you flattering me? I thought that day would never come." I laced as much fake surprise as I could into my words.

"Shut up." Rising from her crouched position, Jenny placed a hand on mine and dragged me to the front door. "Lara! We'll be back in hour or so! I'm taking the keys with me!" Jenny screamed to her roommate.

We heard a muffled moan in response. "Looks like Sam is still hard at work; I can't believe those two are still fucking after spending the entirety of yesterday in between each other's legs. It baffles me how two humans can have so much sex."

"Says the insatiable lesbian Veela." Jenny retorted.

"Shut up, I said _humans_. Now come on, I've got to improve on my stamina." The two of us left the apartment after locking the door behind us.

* * *

"I knew beforehand that you were no runner, but I seriously didn't think you would barely make fifteen minutes before calling it quits. Didn't you run a lot during the war?" Jenny called back to me with her hands on her hips. She wasn't panting as much as I was, but the exhaustion was clearly visible on her face.

"There was always… something chasing us… No time to relax." I managed to get out in between my heaving breaths; my hands were on my knees as I bent down to catch my breath.

"Do you want me to replic-"

I cut her off before she even finished her suggestion. "No!"

The blonde started to laugh.

"Hey, are you alright?" A redheaded woman approached me, placing one hand on my back, and soothingly rubbing it in circles. She seemed to be in the mid-thirties – thirty four, if I had to guess – and she seemed pretty fit for her age. I peeked at Jenny to find her watching me with a suggestive smirk.

I glared back at her before turning to the helpful woman. "Yeah, just a little tired." I stood up straight to indicate that I was fine.

"Oh, good." I noticed that she still hadn't retracted her hand from my back. Jenny's smirk only grew wider, and impossibly more suggestive.

Here we go again… at least she's an older woman – that'll shake things up a little.

"If you're fine with it… do you wan to go get an energy drink… or something like that." The woman asked nervously. Jenny shot me a curt nod, and then slowly jogged away from us.

"I think I'd like that." Shooting her my best smile, I motioned for her to lead the way. "I'm Hermione."

"I'm Rebecca, n-nice to meet y-you, Hermione." She stuttered adorably.

"Nice to meet you too, Rebecca." And so, began another usual tryst with a lovely woman.

* * *

 **I know, I know. This is the smallest chapter since the prologue. And I promise, I know where I'm going with this. This chapter is just a mild build up to the next few chapters.**

 **Still, please leave a review regarding what you think - of this chapter, of the story so far, anything. I really appreciate those.**


	8. Homewrecker

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1110**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 592\. (word) Anticipation

* * *

 **Challenge:** The Golden Snitch Forum - Kasai, Mahoutokoro - [Challenge] Through the Universe

 **Prompt:** 85\. Ionosphere — (word) hormones

* * *

I woke up feeling like I always do these days – needy and bothered. Despite having multiple bouts of sex just the previous night. Rebecca was a nice bed partner. Granted, she possessed neither the craziness nor the energy of a youthful maiden in twenties; but she made up for it in experience. She had practiced the art of pleasuring a vagina on herself so many times over the past two decades, that she knew exactly what to do with her fingers despite never having spent a night with a woman.

I sat up abruptly as I heard some noises coming from the lobby. I shook my slumbering paramour until she awoke.

"It feels nice waking up to such a beautiful sight." She mumbled as she slowly slid her arms around me in her sleepy state.

"Rebecca, please wake up. Somebody's here in your living room."

I nudged her again as I received no response from the woman sleeping on my shoulder. "Rebecca!" I shout-whispered.

"Hmm… yes, babe?" She mumbled.

"There's somebody in your living room."

Rebecca let out a deep sigh, and slowly slid out of her bed, reaching for her clothes. "Time to face the music." She muttered tiredly.

After she slipped on a tracksuit and a t-shirt, she opened one of the bedside drawers and took something out. "That, is my husband, Robert." Rebecca announced as she slipped on her wedding ring.

Dread pooled in my stomach as I realized that by sleeping with Rebecca – by letting my hormones run free, I was going to break up a marriage and possibly a family. I guess my trepidation showed on my face, as Rebecca approached me and clasped my hand in her own.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong; I promise. My marriage was on the rocks long before you came around; I just never gathered the courage to take that final step in ending it. We didn't get married out of our love for each other in the first place – he got me pregnant when we were eighteen, and we remained together for our son, David. It's honestly surprising that we stayed together for such a long time." Rebecca reassured as she rubbed my back, similar to the way she did yesterday evening.

Swallowing the lump of saliva that had formed in my mouth over the past few minutes, I choked out a few words in response. "Are… are you sure? Because I'm really sorry for this if-"

She cut me off by raising a finger to my mouth. "Trust me, this has been in the works for far too long – I've wasted nearly twenty years of my life with this decision. The only silver lining to this mess is that David didn't have to face the negative effects of it."

She slid off the bed and made her way to the bedroom door, pausing just before she opened it. "I know last night was a one-time thing, so you can leave when you get the chance. Until then, it's probably best if you stay in here; I think it'll be easier if he doesn't know you're in here." Rebecca took a deep breath before exiting from the room, leaving me naked and anxious on her bed.

For a moment, I sat frozen exactly in the place she left me; before I rushed to find my wand and expandable satchel in my jeans pocket. With a flick, I dressed myself in last night's clothes and then dug out the Extendable Ears from the satchel.

I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I couldn't control my anticipation about the fallout from this incident. Also, I blame Ginny for this decision; I would've been able to hold myself back if she hadn't forced me to go through with it so many times in the past.

Distinctly, I could make out two voices – Rebecca, and a man, her husband Robert. They were arguing in the far part of the house, perhaps she had led him to that place to let me escape. Little did she know that I wasn't planning on doing that; I wasn't about to spoil her marriage and leave, no matter what she said.

I turned back to the Extendable Ears in my hands, contemplating whether I should continue intruding upon this conversation. I couldn't very well try to hold a moral high ground if I eavesdrop on them.

Chiding myself with a shake of my head, I stuffed the device back in my satchel and strolled back to Rebecca's bed. I was just staying back to take care of her after the fight, and to intervene if things get physical – I told myself.

For the next twenty or so odd minutes, I desperately tried to busy myself as I ignored the elephant in the room. Finally, I heard a slam of the front door, and then Rebecca stumbled into her room.

"Oh! I… I thought you'd have left." She exclaimed.

Instead of answering her, I strode over and pulled her in to a hug. "I couldn't do that to you; leave you all alone after something like that."

She collapsed into my arms as I maneuvered her to her bed. "Is… how… do you want to talk about it?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

She sighed. "He wasn't happy, but he wasn't necessarily sad either. I told you – it was a long time coming. I'm just a little overwhelmed; that marriage represented the past two decades of my life, and now it's just… done."

She slowly climbed back into her bed. "Robert will be staying with his friend for the next few days. We still need to sort out a lot of things, and we'll get to them slowly. Right now, I think I'll just go back to bed."

Suddenly, I had an idea. Taking out a pen and a notebook that I found nearby, I jotted down my phone number and handed it to her. "Tell you what – we're going out for the night. You, me, my friend, and maybe her roommate. Here's my phone number, give me yours."

"What that isn't ne-"

"It's fine, Rebecca. It's the least I could do after all of this. And it's not all for you – it'll ease my conscience to know that you're alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, now you can call me if something unexpected happens." I reasoned.

"Okay, I… guess that's true." She admitted. She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

With a smile, I started walking towards the door. "Bye Rebecca. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." I heard from her room as I exited her apartment.

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge delay on this one. Hope this satisfies.**

 **Let me know how you feel in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
